


Entertain The Idea

by Erik_Heinrich



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cat!Gavin, M/M, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Rk900 is called both Richard and Nines in this, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erik_Heinrich/pseuds/Erik_Heinrich
Summary: Gavin suddenly finds himself as a cat after a drunk night out. Richard, who just had a fight with Gavin the day before doesn't think much about the Detectives absence, but as time goes on He grows more and more concerned. Meanwhile back at home Richard's got a new grumpy cat to take care of. Their Red Ice investigation goes on and Richard thinks maybe the case and his partner's disappearance are connected.I'm that kind of writer who takes silly and ridiculous ideas and then takes a serious effort into writing them.
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 39
Kudos: 94





	1. Muse

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by my friend on tumblr to start writing this story early. I Love writing this story but I absolutely despise typing it.

Connor and the other Androids had won the revolution, which to Gavin was ironic. Deviant hunter turned Deviant. And it was due to his help that the revolution was won, or at least that's how Gavin saw it. Fucking traitor. There was a lot of fear going around for a while after that. Soon enough though they had managed to convince at least Gavin that they were human enough.

Yeah, they were human alright. Just of big as assholes as humans, just as greedy and entitled and capable of violence. Just more people to crowed the earth with shit! Crime went on.

Gavin expected a few new faces in the precinct once all the laws had been officially passed. He hadn't expected to get his very own plastic partner. At first he wasn't very happy about it, hell he _still_ wasn't happy about it. Human or Android, partners were simply a pain. And the Rk900 known around as Richard was the biggest pain of all. 

They really weren't compatible as partners. From the way they got work done to the clash of personalities. And Gavin tried to tell Fowler this multiple times, from all angles. His Captain wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon. So eventually and begrudgingly Gavin accepted the reality of his situation. Richard was his partner.

With all the nagging, and reciting of article laws, and strict unmovable stubbornness to only ever do anything by the book. A real goody two shoes. With his unbearable wit and sass, and the ever loving need to be right about everything. To always have the last word of an argument. But that wasn't the worst of it. The damn thing had the gal to try to tell Gavin how to live his life. Telling him to get more sleep and to stop drinking so much caffeine and alcohol. Gavin knew the combination of both things kept him from sleeping properly. After all that was the point. And it didn't help that he and Connor were buds, add on top of that Hank and Gavin's life had become a living hell.

Usually Gavin Would either get lost in his work or a bottle of alcohol depending on where he was at the time. When Gavin was left alone to his own devices at work, he'd get shit done. He was a hell of a good Detective and he put away quite a few scumbags. So what if that came at the cost of his sleep and over all physical health?

When lost in a bottle Gavin became a stranger to the concept of time. He'd forget his hate for himself, for people. He wasn't here or there, simply lost. A temporary vacation from the cruelties of earth. When he'd wake up it wasn't always in his own bed, but he'd wake up back on earth regardless. 

They had been working on this Red Ice case for months now. Never really getting any closer or further away. They had spent so much time on this one lead just for it to be a dead end. When finally, _Finally_ they had the head honcho under their thumb. A smaller dealer squealed about his location.

Instead of calling it in like Richard had said to do and prepare a proper raid, Gavin argued that by that time Johnny Red fingers would be long gone. Word got around fast and Gavin couldn't let that happen. So, Gavin went in alone, and Richard had no choice but to chase after him.

Needless to say the shoot out that followed and what was supposed to be a bust had been a horrific failure. Both Gavin and Nines were lucky to get out of there unharmed.

Richard parked the car and Gavin rushed out. The sooner he dealt with Fowler the better. Behind him the driver side door slammed shut.

"What were you thinking Reed?! I specifically told you _not_ to go in until we had everything in order! What you did was reckless and could have cost you your life or my own. Not only that but because of your thoughtless actions all our work was for nothing and _No One_ is behind bars!" Richard yelled out. 

"You don't out rank me toaster!" Gavin turned to poke a finger at Richard's chest. 

"But there is a proper way to do things!"

"If we did everything your way, nothing would get done!"

"Its the law, _Detective Reed_. And as such you are bound by its rules." 

"You couldn't wait for Fowler to chew me out, you just had to do it yourself huh? Because I'm the weak link in this partnership right?" Gavin asked throwing his arms out.

"You are a disgrace of a Police officer. You're lazy and only care about feeding your ego. You wanted credit for single handedly bringing down the largest drug cartel in recent history. You don't care about the people they hurt! You don't care about the well fair of the innocence."

"My ego?!" Gavin laughed,"I can give two shits about what people think of me, hell i don't even like myself! I couldn't take the chance of him catching news that we were on our way. You think Piglet over there wouldn't tell? I needed to get him and his goons off the street as soon as possible. I needed to protect the people, both Human and Android alike from filth like him! All you care about is procedure! Its all 1's and 0's up there. You don't care about the lives of the people, you don't care about anything! All you understand are orders Soldier boy! So why don't you be a good little private and FUCK OFF!" Gavin was now yelling at the top of his lungs, he was furious.

How could Richard think that about him? Like he didn't care.

"You can report to Fowler. Tell him all the lies you want. I'm off duty." Gavin pushed past his partner with heavy steps and heavy breathing.

\----

Gavin knew he had nothing to drink back at home and he didn't much want to be there either. So it was about an hour later that he found himself at his favorite bar. Prices were cheap and they always played good music. But as the hours went on, Gavin couldn't find it in himself to care about the music, or the price, or the great shame and frustration of the days royal fuck up. Gavin was still far to angry and drunk to admit that Richard was right, at least about his recklessness. He didn't even have a vest on. It was just.... he'd been chasing this guy for months now.

Dead Androids left in their path all drained of blood, and teens just starting life only to get caught up with the wrong people and pay the price for it with their life. The case had gotten under his skin and maybe he got lost in that. He could do better, for them, for those who needed him. 

Gavin wobbled out of his chair and into the alley . He paused pressing a hand against the brick to steady himself. He felt nauseous but nothing seemed to want to come out. He tried breathing it away but ended up passing out there on the filthy ground of the alley way. 

\----

It was the bitter cold of the morning that woke him. His head was pounding and he was extremely thirsty. Opening his eyes there was a soft fabric over him, pushing his head out from under it he realized he must have crash right there outside the bar. Gross. So many drunkards pissed here in this alley, himself included.

When he stood his sight didn't go as high as it should have. No it was quite a few feet short on that. Something..... something was off. His body, his senses, it wasn't right.

Looking down Gavin found paws where hands should be and he leaped at the sight of them.

' _What the hell!?_ '

Gavin tried to run but ended up tripping over his own feet, and it took a small while to get the knack of walking. So instead he sat down, looking at his paw as he flexed and relaxed his claws. He had pink pads and from what he could see, brown fur. His tail wrapped around him and Gavin spent a solid ten minutes just staring at it.

Was this.... was this some kind of super lucid dream? Or a crazy prank using android tech? Surely this couldn't be real. Yet as the sun rose Gavin's reality had not changed.

He still, felt like himself. Still thought the same. There were things he found he couldn't do, things that translated, and things he hadn't been able to do before. The cold felt real, the feeling of the rough concrete on his soft paws felt real. His thirst and throbbing head was definitely real. 

Gavin trotted down the sidewalk with fur all puffed up, his tail comically big. He was scared, and the longer he wandered the more he feared that this was actually happening. 

Perhaps it was habit that Gavin found himself on route to work and when he realized this he stopped. There was no work for him. There was no Detective Gavin Reed anymore. He just about started his existential crisis when his ears swiveled back behind him. 

"Hershey NO!" He heard a women yell over the sound of loud breathing and nails hitting against the pavement. 

Maybe it was the the cat part of him or the human part that knew why this was bad, either way the sight of a dog fast approaching scared the ever living shit out of him, and in that instant he feared for his life. 

Running across the street his eyes locked on the drainage system. He'd be safe there. Quickly zooming through the entrance with ease, he narrowly escaped the jaws of the black dog, but he also found himself falling. 

Landing with a thud, Gavin realized with great dread that he could not get back out. In other words he was stuck down there.


	2. Inspiration

It was cold and dark. A thick layer of clouds covered the sky in an endless blanket of greying white and bitter winds blew in small specks of snow.

Gavin soon found out that his sense of time as a cat was also skewed. He knew it hadn't been a day yet, it hadn't even reached nighttime. The fur of his paws and belly were wet from his landing and Gavin shivered terribly. He heard activity above him and he yelled out his plea.

"Help me! Help! I'm stuck down here!" On the surface all the people heard were muffled mews.

Night came down quickly in the winter months, and that small spot of light above him was gone. He cried out over and over again. To the passing cars, to the people walking over him, to no one when the streets were empty. Why would no one help him? How long would he be stuck down here? Would he die slow and cold and alone? Nothing but filthy walls closing in on him and a shallow layer of frigid water freezing him to where he laid. Would he starve to death? Or would it be the temperature that killed him? He didn't want to die, not yet at least, not like this.

The long limitless night dragged on. Again and again Gavin begged mercy for his life. No one came.

\---

When he opened his eyes he felt a shaking relief at having woken up at all. Looking around himself he expected to see the walls of his bedroom. What a disappointment it was that yesterday was not merely a bad dream.

Huddling into himself Gavin stared down at the thin layer of ice around his feet. He wanted to cry but rather than tears a drawn out yawl resonated and echoed in the hell frozen city. Steps scuffed on the sidewalk and Gavin heard them come to a stop just above his head.

"Help me! Please! _Please_! Don't leave me down here! I want to live! Please!" Gavin's yowling went on and for a moment he thought that whoever was up there was going to abandon him.

Large feet stepped down to the street and the soft sound of fabric felt loud to Gavin. A sleeve, a jacket, a hand, an arm, reached down in front of him and his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the blue triangle on the back of it. An Android jacket. The hand wiggled the jacket and Gavin heard a 'pss pss' coaching him to it. 

With ice rusted joints and numb paws Gavin clawed the end of the sleeve, he was far to tired to climb. Feeling the tension on the jacket the Android slowly pulled him up. Stopping right at the entrance to scruff the back of Gavin's neck and pulling him out sideways. Gavin went limp in the Androids hold as he gently laid him down on the sidewalk. Gavin stayed they way he was placed, he was tired. The Android watched the feline for a few moments before then silently continuing his travels.

With a heavy head Gavin looked over to his savoir and suddenly at the sight of him Gavin rushed to his feet. 

"Richard!" He mewed and he bounded after the Android.

He turned and watched the cat approached him with his tail held high and curved at the end. It continued to mew at him, and Richard smiled.

"You're welcome little one, but I've gotta go." 

"What? Richard its me, Gavin." He followed after him.

Richard spent the walk to work with a chatty cat pacing a few feet behind him. The door to the precinct was closed to Gavin, and he huffed out his frustration. Richard had to recognize him at some point.

Exhausted, Gavin slept, if anything he'd get Richard to take him in. He wasn't so sure he'd survive otherwise.

"Good morning Nines." Connor chimed, "Whoa what happened to your jacket?" Connor pointed with his nose.

"Good morning Connor." Richard smiled, his jacket hanging from his forearm absolutely covered in filth.

"I saved a cat on my way to work. He followed me all the way here."

"That sounds like quite the morning." And Connor's smile soon fell.

"I heard what happened the other day. Are you ok?" 

"I'll be fine." Richard sighed,"I can't imagine Reed will be too pleased to see me today. We had a bit of a spat afterwards."

"I wish you two would stop fighting so much."

"Me too Connor."

\---

Gavin waited for Richard to get off work, the hour was late as it usually was when their shift ended. Gavin had made a plan to follow him home, and it made it easier that Richard walked everywhere.

Padding after him silently the walk was long and Richard's strides were wide. Gavin always had a problem keeping up with the giant, and now that Gavin was fun sized, Richard was that much more of a giant to him.

Eventually they arrived at Richard's residence. A rundown rusted apartment building and hopefully Gavin's new place to crash. He'd get Richard to notice him. He lived on the third floor and Gavin watched from the alley as he passed by his window. At some point the Android leaned out over it, brows furrowed and eyes aimed at the waxing moon in the sky. 

Reed hadn't come in to work today and Richard was seriously considering apologizing, even if he still believed what Reed had done was wrong. He just wanted Gavin to stop being so mad at him. He wasn't trying to be a pain as Gavin so often called him. He was trying, he really was, to befriend his partner. But everything he did only seemed to send the wrong message. He was only trying to help, only trying to do his best. 

"Hey dipshit!"

An aggressive meow pulled Richard's thoughts down from the moon to the earth.

"Oh. Its you. Did you follow me home little one?" Richard laughed.

"Yeah I did, so let me in!" Gavin yelled.

"Not so loud. There are people sleeping at this hour."Nines shushed.

"Fuck their sleep! Let me in, Asshole!" Gavin leaned up on his hind legs and shook his head.

"Good night little one." Richard chuckled before closing his window.

' _Damn it_ '

\----

Gavin paced to himself all throughout the night. If he couldn't get Richard to take him in then what was he supposed to do? He needed shelter, and food. And heaven forbid Gavin knew anything about hunting as a cat.

It was morning when Gavin was woken from his light sleep to the sound of a growl and a hiss.

"The fuck do you want!?" Gavin's back arched and the other cat batted at him. Gavin was in no mood for this shit.

"Lets go then pussy! Come on!" Gavin unsheathed his claws and the two males battled.

And holy fuck did it hurt. At the end of it though, Gavin had managed to chase the cat off, but not without a torn up ear and hidden scratches under his brown fur. 

"Great! Just great! Exactly what I needed!" Gavin growled out to himself.

"Kitten?" It was Richard. Was it already time for him to head out to work?

"Kitten whats wrong?"

Gavin turned to him and sat down. Eyes narrow and tail thrashing violently. Gavin waited rather impatiently as Richard slowly approached him. Kneeling down to the cat, Richard noticed the slight blood running down from the cat's ear and a chunk of fur was stuck in his mouth.

Slowly, every so slowly Richard grabbed the cat and when it did not object to being held, Nines lifted him up into his arms and carried him back inside. He looked over the feline.

"What were you doin out there hm?" He spoke out in a friendly tone.

"Why'd you follow me? You hungry?" Impatient and unwilling to endure such babied talk, Gavin wiggled free of Richard's arms and found a spot on the Android's bed.

Holy shit that was nice. Soft, warm, dry. Oh yeah. This was his now. Gavin curled in contently.

"Well,"Richard spoke up from the doorway,"I supposed I can let you stay. I'll get you a few things."

Richard left and Gavin couldn't care less if he ever came back. He did, however, and it was with bags full of things for him. Toys he'd never use, food, litter. Richard opened up the cat book he bought and shifted through the pages.

"Is this you?" He asked pointing to a kind of brown tabby.

"Don't ask me." Gavin huffed returning to his nap.

Gavin was just about to enter a dream when he was lifted off the bed and placed in the now set up litter box.

' _Fuck that!_ ' and Gavin bolted back to the bed.

"Maybe later then. You know where it is now so I don't want to find any surprises around the house. There's no excuse." Richard spoke firmly and Gavin glared at him with a low growl.

When Richard came back into the bedroom with a green collar, Gavin actually hissed and hit the collar away.

"Ok. No collar for now." Nines sighed picking it up from off the floor and putting it away. 

Again Gavin was lifted from the bed and placed down somewhere else. This time in front of a full food bowl. Gavin would have frowned if he could. He hadn't thought of it before but cat food was what you fed cats. It wasn't something he ever wanted to eat, but he was hungry and it had to be better than dead rat. So he tucked in and found it wasn't so bad.

Richard smiled at seeing the cat eat and felt he was already late enough for work.

"Alright kitten. I've got to go. Be good till I get back." 

' _Phck off already._ ' He thought irritably.

\---

In the end Gavin did use the litter box. He figured if he shit anywhere else Nines might kick him out, and that certainly wasn't an option. Gavin stretched and yawned wide, he had been so tired lately. Was it just a cat thing, or his situation? Either way the decision to fall back asleep was an easy one. Heaven knew he needed it. 

\---

It had been yet another day that Gavin hadn't shown up for work and Richard was starting to grow concerned. When he got home he quickly told his new feline friend that he'd be back and was checking on a friend.

"Funny, I didn't know you had friends." Gavin snarked but all that came out was a soft mew.

Nines took a cab to Gavin's apartment to discover he wasn't there. A seed of panic planted itself in his chest. 

' _Calm down. I'll just call him_ ' He thought.

One ring, two, three.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"I'm Charles. Are you calling for your phone?"

"Where is your location?"

\---

Upon arrival at the bar, the owner's smile fell.

"Where's Gavin?" He asked.

"I had the same question for you. You have his phone."

"Well yeah. I have his wallet and clothes too. I found em over there when i threw out the trash this morning. He was here the other night. I expected he'd come back for his things."

"And you didn't think to call the police?"

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I am Detective Richard of the DPD, Detective Reed's partner. He's been missing for the last three days and as of right now you are the last person to have seen him. Please hand me his belongings and tell me everything about your interaction."


	3. So Human of You

At some point even a cat becomes tired of sleeping. Looking around himself Gavin couldn't find much of interest on the walls of the room. Which being honest Gavin wasn't sure what he was looking for. A picture maybe, of something, someone, but as far as Gavin could see the room was bare. Without thumbs and proper height he couldn't go through any of the drawers. There was however a small treasure chest under the bed and his curiosity burned fiercely.

It was then that the front door slammed shut causing Gavin to ascend vertically startled by the sudden noise. Curious, Gavin trotted over to the living room. What he saw was a bit of a surprise. He'd never seen the Android this way before. Broken, panicked, afraid. What was going on?

"Hey Tin can, what's up?" even his mew came out with question. 

His mew causing Richard to look at him, he quickly scooped the cat up into his arms, and again this startled Gavin. Walking over to his room, Richard sat down on the bed with an arms full of the grumpy cat. 

"My partner has gone missing." He started.

"I'm afraid of the worst." And then Nines did something Gavin didn't even know was possible for an Android. He started crying.

"What if it had something to do with our case? What if they have him and the last thing we did was fight?"

"Whoa Tin man you do have a heart, but I'm fine." Nothing but a mew and Nines let out a shaky sigh.

Perhaps the emotional outburst got to Gavin. Touched the small part of humanity and empathy deep inside him that he hid and locked away. Because he had allowed the Android to hold and soak his soft fur with tears for only but a few moments before those doors closed off the flow of his kindness completely.

Twisting out from the shaken Android's embrace and landing on the soft carpet Gavin shook his head rapidly. A low growl resonated from the partly wet feline as he padded out of the room. 

Richard had eventually gotten tired of crying,or maybe he ran out of tears. Gavin wasn't sure which. He knew the Android was still upset and it almost pleased Reed knowing it was all for him.

At some point in the evening Nines had tried getting Kitten to play with the feather toy he bought him. He refused to acknowledge the damn thing, staring off with narrowed eyes and thrashing tail. It was when Nines started to place the feathers on Kitten's head that his ears went back and he hissed. Nines didn't try to get his cat to play for the rest of the night after that.

With a very long and loud sigh Richard stood from his place on the couch and headed to bed.

"Hey Kitten, mind making some room for me?" he spoke in a honeyed tone at the cat curled in the center of the bed.

Gavin's ear had twitched at the soft sound of fabric and he only glanced up at the Android after he felt the bed sink in on one side. The blanket covered the lower half of the Android, but from what Gavin could see from the top of him, he wished he looked up sooner. Richard smiled at him as he settled down on the side of the bed. So he wasn't going to move him.

"Goodnight, Kitten." Gavin wasn't sure why he kept calling him that, even he knew he wasn't a kitten.

\----

The next morning Gavin ignored the quiet movement of the Android as he readied himself for work. It was kind of nice not having to do so himself. If there were any benefits to Gavin's odd situation this would be it, and as Nines locked the door a devilish idea came to mind that made Gavin purr. 

He was a cat now, and as a cat he'd act like one. Jumping up on the counter there was an extreme satisfaction in pushing everything off and onto the floor. There was nothing out that could break, but Gavin would have loved to hear it shatter. Leaping down to approach the couch Gavin did a thorough job in shredding up the fabric of the arms. And that, well that had been Gavin's day. He did at some point perch at the window and wanted to laugh at that same cat who attacked him in the alley when he saw him. 

\----

Richard felt his partner's absence acutely, as if he were missing a vital piece of his own person. Quiet noises became irritatingly loud and every face that wasn't Reed's only filled him with ever the more dread. 

Where was he?

The fact that Richard simply and utterly didn't know gave him the false thoughts that this was all somehow his fault. That if he hadn't said the things he did that day that none of this would have happened and Reed would still be here to either glare or apathetically order the Android around. Richard blamed himself entirely for something that had been completely out of his control. It wasn't productive or at all true.

He'd have to stay calm if he'd ever have a chance at finding him. Hopefully it would be sooner than expected and without injury. If Richard's suspicions were true, then his time was limited and that terrified him to no end. 

\---

Gavin waited patiently and proudly for the Android to return home. He couldn't wait to see his face. Only, as Richard opened the door and saw the state of his home he did not yell, he didn't even look angry, just tired and he let out a long and breathy sigh. 

"Hello Kitten. Did you miss me?" Richard said instead and Gavin did _not_ like that.

Disappointed and angry that Gavin did not get the desired response from the Android, he let out a low growl at the approaching hand and bounded off to sulk.

Richard frowned as Kitten walked off. What was he doing wrong? He couldn't even take care of a cat correctly. Kitten obviously wanted him to take him in after he had pulled him out of the 'sewer'. Followed him to work and back meowing up a storm, but now that he was here Kitten acted like he hated him. Obviously Richard wasn't getting across to Kitten in the right way. Some kind of language gap that Nines need to cross effectively. He wanted Kitten to like him and if Nines was doing something to offend the cat then he'd take the proper steps to correct his behavior. 

The 'proper steps' just so happened to be joining a sever for cat owners. Most if it was other owners showing off pictures of their, 'adorable fluffy children' which Richard felt were no where near as handsome and adorable as his own cat. However there was quite a lot of information which Richard found helpful.

**[If your cat is making a mess then perhaps its under stimulated. Try getting your cat a proper scratching post and plenty of toys to play with. Placing citrus scents on the places you don't want your cat to scratch. And reward your cat for good behavior with verbal praise and treats. Yelling at your cat will get you nothing but resentment.]**

Richard smiled softly. So far he had been doing things correctly and planned to follow through these instructions thoroughly. Kitten deserved it. With a grin Nines set to the store.

\---

"Kitten!" Richard called out later that night.

"Look what I've got for you!" Gavin would have scoffed if he could at Richard's tone but hopped off the bed to investigate regardless. 

"What?" Gavin snapped and was shocked to see a very large and no doubt expensive cat tower in Richard's arms, among other things.

\-----

In the following days Gavin continued to misbehave, simply trying to get Richard to lose his temper. Which if he was being honest he wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was habit, or maybe he was starting to get bored. 

Richard had continued to talk to Kitten in that honeyed tone. Even started to praise Kitten for what Gavin felt was nothing. Continued to try to get Kitten to play with the plethora of toys he bought, with no such luck. Continued to let Kitten sleep in the center of the bed while Nines was 'forced' to sleep practically hanging of the edge of it. Continued to talk to Kitten about work, his feelings, about nothing. And Gavin simply had no choice but to listen. It was kind of driving him up the walls. 

Richard watched in disappointment as kitten once again started to claw at his couch and quickly picked up the cat and placed him by the scratching post. The intrusion of his activity caused him to hiss at the Android and run off. Frowning, Richard once again consulted the server.

**[Try adding shreds of an old shirt you used to wear onto the top of the scratching post, or rub catnip on it. Your cat maybe scratching the couch as a territorial gesture.]**

Richard nodded to himself, making a note of it for later.

\----

If Gavin remembered clearly this was their last day of work for the week. Centered on the bed, Gavin felt the weight shift to his right and he opened his large eyes to fully gaze at the Android's perfectly sculpted body. Richard wore nothing but boxers to bed Gavin found out, and he watched unashamed as the Android dressed himself. This was another thing Gavin saw as a perk to being a cat.

Richard had just finished pulling up his black pants when he stopped his actions and turned to Gavin. A sudden panic took hold of Gavin before he stuffed it down and labeled his worries as ridiculous. Richard didn't know it was him. 

"You know, you eyes... they remind me so much of Gavin's. you have his eyes. Maybe it's because I miss him so much, but I can't help but feel comforted when I look at you.' And Kitten's eyes had become dilated and over all adorable.

"You've never looked at me that way before, Kitten." Richard chuckled in that honeyed tone he only ever used when talking to him. 

When Gavin realized that Richard's hand reached out to pet him, he reared his ears back and hissed. Even going as far as to scratch the hand. Thin lines of blue blood appeared and beaded. Looking up to hiss at Richard again he saw a very stern look and a prominent frown directed at him.

"Fine then, until you learn how to be a good boy..." And Richard lifted Gavin off the bed and placed him down on the floor with the bedroom door closed behind him.

"No more bed." It was the only thing Richard knew Kitten liked. And by the looks of it Kitten was not happy.

"Fuck you asshole!" A loud mew.

"No. I've been far too lenient on you. If you choose to live here then you follow my rules. Otherwise," And Richard opened the front door to let the cat leave. 

Kitten didn't run out, rather he sat down where he was with a thrashing tail.

"Glad we got that sorted out Mr." Richard closed the door relieved the cat didn't leave. 

He finished dressing and stopped in the living room before leaving.

"I'm going to work. Think about your behavior. If I see an improvement when I get back, I'll consider letting you use the bed again." Richard said sternly with his arms akimbo and received a series of angry meows.

"Goodbye Kitten." He chirped back instead before heading off to work.

Gavin saw red. He was pissed. How dare he treat him like that!"

"You can't fucking ground me you greasy bag of wires! I'm a grown man for fucks sake! Fuck you! I hope your circuits get fried!" Gavin yelled out body buzzing with angered energy. 

He'd show him bad behavior.

Gavin had by lunch hour, completely destroyed the house. Only stopping his rampage when he cut his paw on a shard of glass.

"Phck!"

It was pretty bad or at least it felt like it. It had bled quite a lot and Gavin's rough tongue didn't help the pain much. There was a lot of blood. Finally done letting off steam Gavin settled down by the bedroom door and waited. 

\---

When Richard came home he was extremely disappointed by the tantrum his cat had made. Spotting Kitten by the door he picked him up ready to lecture the cat that this was no way of getting what you want when he caught sight of his paw. Then all the bloody paw prints leading from the kitchen to the door and his lecture died before it could ever leave his lips.

"Oh my poor _Kitten_!" He cried.

"How long have you been like this?! Does it hurt?" He cradled him in his arms like a baby and inspected his tiny paw.

Taking the cat to the bathroom Richard pulled out a large med kit and held the paw out. Gavin let him, because yes, it did hurt. The peroxide hurt like hell too and Gavin instinctively went to claw at the Android. 

"There, there, "He cooed, "I know I said you were grounded from the bed but just tonight I'll make an exception. What you did will not go unnoticed Mr."


	4. Bad feelings

Gavin laid himself down against the bedroom door. At first it was in an effort to cause the Android to trip over him. After that night Gavin had thought Richard would forget about his transgressions but it seemed unso as he found himself shut out. Now as dawn drew closer Gavin pressed himself against the cool door simply to be closer to the Android.

Perhaps it wasn't the bed he craved, and that thought frustrated him. He knew he was attracted to him, didn't have to think twice about that. But his overbearing personality had thoroughly distracted him from that fact for the most part.

Being mostly nocturnal Gavin had a lot of time just to think, and aside from all that thinking Gavin was more than bored. Before he had his work, but even then that didn't take up all his time. What did he do outside of work? Really, what did he do? He vaguely remembered buying a guitar but even he knew he hadn't picked that up in months. If as a human Gavin hadn't felt this bored but as a cat he did, what changed? What did Gavin have that Kitten didn't? What did he have? What was missing?

"Good morning, Kitten." Richard hummed stepping over him.

"Mornin'" He trilled.

Maybe it was coffee. Yeah maybe it was coffee he was missing.

He followed Richard around giving a single meow. He hadn't realized he'd been at his heels until Nines stopped walking. 

"Be good little one. I'll be back." Richard said with a frown and a sigh, his voice lacking the warmth Gavin had now grown accustom too. 

Richard looked tired and worn. Gavin didn't really think it was possible for an Android to look such a way. The slam of the front door brought Gavin back to himself. He had been so lost in that expression that he hadn't noticed the gentle hand that pet him.

He was alone.

What did Gavin have that Kitten now didn't? He really didn't know.

\----

When Richard came back home it was in the same way Gavin had seen him leave. Gavin knew why the expression was there, he knew who put it there and he found he didn't quite like it. 

"Nines." Gavin said seriously.

Really it was ridiculous, when Gavin had been around Nines didn't act like he liked him at all. Everything Gavin ever did was wrong in someway to the Android. Yet, whenever Nines brought him up to Kitten, he only ever said how concerned he was for him. Gavin would think he'd be glad to be rid of him, and now he acted like he cared. Even if Nines had no knowledge that Kitten was actually Reed, it was still nice to hear him say those things. Gavin wondered why Nines never said the same things to him before. 

It was in his contemplative daze that Nines decided once again to pet him. When Gavin came out of his head he wondered how long that hand had been stroking him.

Frustrated and confused over his recent influx of emotions, Gavin allowed the gentle motions. It had the same affect as having a hand run through your hair. It felt rather nice, and Gavin found his head moving on its own accord when Nines went to scratch under his chin. While one hand worked on that area the other ran down his back and stopped to scratch at the base of his tail.

' _Oh yeah that's nice._ ' Gavin thought feeling extremely relaxed.

The hands stopped far too soon in Gavin's opinion and he mewed up at Richard who giggled lovingly at him before walking away. 

"Really? What else do you have better to do? You've been up my ass all week for a pat on my head and now that I let you, you're gonna tease me!?" Gavin meowed not yet embarrassed by his disappointment and eagerness for the Android's hands again. 

Gavin followed after him to the bathroom and only ceased his mews when he saw Richard start to undress. Turning on the water to the bath the Android climbed in and sighed out pleasantly. It seemed to Gavin that Richard 'slept' and bathed not because he needed too, but rather because he wanted too. Day to day the Android appeared ever the more human to him, and from what Gavin could see past the rippling water was very human as well.

Gavin sat down on the edge of tub and stared at Richard expectantly.

"I see you've reflected over your behavior from the other day." Richard chuckled finally bringing a hand up to pet the brown tabby again.

"What changed your mind, Kitten?" He asked a question Gavin had no answer to, he really wasn't sure.

"If buttering me up was your goal, then you've accomplished your mission with flying colors. One night was all it took." Nines laughed and Gavin perked at that.

Did that mean he was ungrounded?

Richard hummed out low as he sighed back down into the warmth. Despite the relaxed posture Richard's face still firmly held the expression of stress, and in the reflection of the water Gavin could see the rippling light of Richard's worrisome L.E.D.

Gavin laid his soft belly on the cool edge of the tub, he didn't much mind when the tip of his tail dipped into the warm water and he watched. He had nothing better to do than to observe and wait. Gavin wondered if he had the opportunity to tell Richard what was happening for the soul purpose of stopping the Android from worrying, if he would take it. 

The loud and moving sound of shifting water told Gavin that unless he moved, he'd be showered by falling water. Not wanting to get soaked, Gavin jumped down from the tub and sat himself safely just outside the bathroom door.

Richard left the bedroom door open as he dried himself off and stepped into his boxer shorts.

"Kitten!" and it wasn't until Gavin heard the name that he padded over. 

As Richard laid his head back on the pillow a weight settled and curled on his chest. It was soft and warm and breathing, _living_. The rapid pitter-patter of a small heart over his own. 

Gavin listened to the muffled pounding of Richard's mechanical heart and was surprised at just how human it sounded. The feeling of Richard's low voice rumbled against him like a purr as he spoke. What was said however was lost to Gavin as he floated off to sleep by the gentle motions on his fur.

Perhaps if he had listened he would have heard what Nines had planned.

"-vin doesn't have much time regardless."

\-----

Who the hell wakes up early on a weekend? Androids named Richard do apparently. 

Richard had first tried to wait for Kitten to wake on his own, but when he saw that was going to be no time soon he then tried to slide out from under him. Richard's patient attempts were found unsuccessful as he was greeted with a sleepy glare about 13 minutes in.

With an irritated trill and a yawn, Kitten stretched out. A full display of his hind quarters shoved far too close to Richard's face for comfort, before he jumped down off the bed. 

After taking care of business, Gavin waited by his food bowl impatiently.

"Hey Tin can, hurry up! I'm starving over here." He mewed out loud and long.

"Alright Kitten, I'm coming." Richard's voice came out from within the bedroom with a touch of mirth.

Richard stepped out only half dressed and the phrase 'dinner and a show' came to mind. 

Chowing down, Gavin watched as Nines pulled a white turtleneck over his head.

' _So you do have other clothes._ ' he thought.

"Alright Kitten, be good. I'll be back."

"Wait, you're leaving? It's our day off, what do you have to do so early?" Gavin stopped his eating to chase after the Android. 

"Wish me luck!" He said before shutting the door. 

"For what, Asshole! Some pet owner you are! I should call the ASPCA on your neglectful ass!" He had thought Nines would stay home a bit, he really hated being alone for so long.

\-----

Hours passed. The rays of the sun stretched from one side of the room to the other until there was no light at all. Night dragged on slowly.

"What the hell, Richard. What's taking so long?" Gavin paced before laying on the empty bed. 

' _Where is he?_ ' he thought hoping that when he woke up, Richard would be there in bed beside him.

\---

Nines had been lurking, had been scanning for faces. Somehow Gavin had gone missing without leaving any footprints. The only prints Nines saw were Gavin's walking into the alley from the bar, the bartender from throwing the trash, and a few paw prints. Other than that there was nothing, as if he had just vanished. Even with all of his advanced features he still came up with nothing. It was frustrating and rather terrifying in not knowing.

Richard shook his head. Now was not the time.

The day crept by yet Nines did not falter in his efforts. Eventually his persistence payed off when he scanned a face he'd been looking for. Gavin had dubbed them 'goons' for 'Johnny Redfingers'. He was always coming up with ridiculous titles.

Richard stopped to take a breath. He'd have to be imposing. He could be intimidating. He could be scary. Right? It was not something Nines ever had to be before.

"Come on Tin can you got this." He repeated a phrase Gavin had once said to him sarcastically, regardless of the tone Richard had still took comfort in it at the time.

' _Look like Gavin on a bad day_.' He thought.

Brows pinched, eyes sharp, head up, shoulders back, chest puffed, strides precise, stare unrelenting and locked.

' _You got this._ '

\---

Imagine this; Its dark, you're an unathletic man alone and you see possibly the biggest dude coming at you from within the darkness with what looks like an intent to kill or do harm at the very least, when you then realize that this is the same Android cop who tried putting the illegal organization you work for behind bars. The most advanced Android ever made walking toward you like a snow leopard stalking its prey. You are frozen with fear, you can not out run it. He will find you.

\----

' _So far so good. Stress levels rising. Let's test his compatibility._ '

"Do you know who I am?" He asked lowly and the man nodded.

' _Good_.'

"I want to know where my partner is."

"Who?"

"My Partner! Detective Reed! Where is he?!"

"Listen, I don't know who you're talking about." 

' _Stress levels rising, he's lying_.'

"Gavin Reed, this man!" He growled out in anger as he brought up a holo between both hands. 

With a thick swallow the man's eyes shifted from Nines to the holo and back again.

"Okay yeah, I know him but I don't know where he is."

' _Damn! He may be too low to be informed on any of this._ '

"Then tell me which of your buddies does." And the man shook his head.

' _My options are limited and Gavin is running out of time._ '

Richard pushed closer and let out a low growl, "For your immediate safety I suggest you tell me where to find upper management." 

Nines hoped this would work. He could never bring himself to actually harm this man, he just needed him to believe he would. If not and his bluff was called, well... best not think on that now.

\----

Gavin woke to an empty bed and he searched for any sign that Nines had returned. Nothing. 

Unconcerned with the lack of food in his bowl and instead concerned on the whereabouts of his Android caretaker, Gavin spent his day pacing by the front door.

Cold dark night enveloped Gavin once more and a panic threatened to consume him.

"Nines! Nines!" He called out hoping that if he did so, Nines would come through the door to answer.

He did not, and Gavin lost himself in the memory.

"Nines don't leave me alone here!" He yowled out.

Dark tall walls closing too tight around him. Dark and alone, his cries unanswered. Hungry, thirsty. In his crying he began to shiver. He had been so cold then.

He had eventually stopped crying out words all together and simply yowled out long and heart shattering. Still there was no answer.

\-----

Frosted morning rose once more, eerie and quiet.

Gavin had managed to rip open the bottom of the food bag and turn the sink on. He ate because he had too. 

He did not move from his spot on the floor.

Night fell and Gavin tried to calm his mind. He tried to remind himself where he was. That he was safe, but alone when he should not be. Nines was not safe, was not home to talk to his grumpy cat. Would he ever come back?

\---

They had cheered and smile and celebrated. Did they not see this was no good occasion? He did not find Gavin there. They didn't have him.

He sat at his desk numb to noise of others. He sat alone at his desk. There had been blood there on his fists. 

"Nines? Nines you'll find him, ok." 

"I have to go, Connor."

\----

Gavin heard footsteps again, he shouldn't have hoped so hard when he did. He should have learned by now, but then the lock turned and the doorknob jiggled and when the door opened Gavin had been over the moon to see that face.

"Nines!" Gavin jumped to his feet and weaved between the Androids long legs.

"Nines." He yowled out and eventually climbed up the Android who then held him close in his arms.

He did not speak as he walked over to the bed and he did not let go of Kitten even after he sat down. Gavin didn't mind. Even at seeing the red L.E.D Gavin couldn't stifle the joy he felt at having Richard home again. That was until the Android broke into a sob. Loud and metallic and raw. 

Gavin let out a small and questioning trill that went unanswered for a few moments more. 

"I'm sorry for being gone for so long, Kitten. I-I went to find Gavin. I had thought- I had thought for sure they had him. Busted one of the biggest Redice rings in Detroit looking for him. The case Gavin and I had started. He wasn't there. Its been so long with no leads as to where or what happened to him." Nines voice was laced with static. 

"I miss him, but I don't think he's coming back. I think he might be..." and he covered his mouth and shook his head as fresh tears ran down his cheeks again.

"It wasn't until he was gone that it took me to realize I loved him."

' _what?!_ '

"There was a kindness in him. Something so incredibly soft, especially when he spoke to children. He was so determined and brave and intelligent. He cared for others more than for himself. But he had been so closed off and angry. I never understood why, but I wanted to help. I wish he could have shown that same kindness to me, trusted me. I tried to make things work but everything I ever did was wrong and things got worse. I'd give anything to hear that honeyed laugh, see that silly wink of his and crooked smile. More than that, I'd like to tell him I'm sorry."

Gavin's eyes had gone big at that and unknown to him he had been purring. Butting his head against Nines, he licked his nose with sandpaper kisses. 

"Did someone miss me?" He laid them down on the bed as he lovingly pet his cat. His tired heart soothed by the cat's pleasant vibrations. 

"Thank you for always listing , Kitten." And he closed his eyes.

Gavin continued to purr as he gazed at the Android.

There were somethings Kitten had that Gavin didn't, but Gavin had something that made Kitten burn green. Gavin had Richard's heart. It wasn't something he'd ever asked for or wanted all on his own accord. But now that he had it he found he never wanted to let it go. Better still, for the first time in Gavin's life he wanted to give his own heart. He only hoped he'd get the chance to one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't help but think of batman when Nines said 'Where is he?!' the whole time i could not.


End file.
